Harry's Happy Christmas
by Emrys MK
Summary: Harry overhears what he thinks is disheartening news, but he finds out he was mistaken and is told some heartening news that he definitely doesn't misunderstand.


_Warning: There is an a/n at the end of this fic with some sad news. If you want to go ahead and read it now, do so: it is not related to this fic directly, but it will explain why I am posting this fic tonight.  
_

**Title:** Harry's Happy Christmas  
**Author: **Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
**For: **Simons_flower (2007 bestmates_christmas)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Harry/Ron  
**Summary:** Harry overhears what he thinks is disheartening news, but he finds out he was mistaken and is told some heartening news that he definitely doesn't misunderstand.  
**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros., etc. own Harry Potter, not me.  
**Warnings:** DH spoilers, EWE, frottage, rimming, oral sex, light bondage  
**Word Count:** 7700  
**Author's Note:** Written for the bestmates_christmas fic exchange. Happy Holidays, **simons_flower**. Many hugs and thanks go to the wonderful **wolfiekins** for his beta work on this.

**Harry's Happy Christmas**

_Between the wish and the thing, life lies waiting.  
-- author unknown_

"As long as you're back there, see if we have any 'A Dream a Minute' powder left."

"Yeah, okay," Harry shouted, knowing George would never hear him over the noise produced by the patrons. He looked up towards the shelf where the dream-related inventory usually sat, but he knew there was none of it left because he had sold the last of it an hour prior. Hadn't he told George? Oh right, he had been about to do that when a group of students had asked him about those new firecrackers that spelled out names. Harry sighed as he looked on the floor, hoping that perhaps he had overlooked a box. It seemed as if everyone was looking for a quick day dream, even on a Saturday. Harry wouldn't mind a quick dream: his dream would be of a certain male redhead.

Standing on the chair again, Harry retrieved the boxes filled with Belch Powder, Love Potions, and Skiving Snackboxes from the top shelf and set them down beside the other boxes on the table. Now if he could find the Peruvian Powder, but Harry thought he remembered Bill saying the other day that the shipment had been delayed; he'd have to ask because no less than ten patrons had requested the powder in the past hour.

Looking around him as he stepped down onto the floor, Harry marveled at how much inventory there was. George restocked the shelves daily, and Harry knew there weren't many times when the shop wasn't bustling. There had been talk of opening a second shop in Hogsmeade, and Harry thought that if that happened, Lee would probably take over the daily running of this location, and George would work at the new one. This shop meant the world to George, but it also held many painful memories of him and Fred working together. Three years had passed since Fred's death, but for George, no amount of time would ease the pain of his loss.

Looking once more for the elusive inventory, Harry shrugged his shoulders. He needed to get back out there and help George. During the week, George and Lee worked alone, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron helped out at the weekend, and on those days, every extra hand was needed -- it was amazing how much money the joke shop took in on Saturdays.

After he balanced the boxes on top of one another, Harry picked them up as he heard the shop door opening, the voices of Hermione and Ron's mum speaking cheerfully as they entered. Mrs. Weasley was saying something about the snow. Harry was about to walk out when he heard George ask Hermione if he could have a word with her. Instead of walking out, Harry set down the boxes and neared the door, opening it slightly so he could more easily hear what was being said. There was something in the way that George had spoken that made Harry stop. He had the impression that they were trying not to speak too loudly. Perhaps they would answer the question he had wanted to ask for the past few days, although he doubted it.

A week earlier, when Ron left for his trip to Sicily, Hermione had entered the shop and whisked Bill, who had been helping, to lunch with her. When they returned, Bill had said something about a baby to Hermione before she left, and then he had been somewhat standoffish around Harry, and Harry hadn't understood why. Perhaps it had been nothing, and Harry was making something out of nothing, though he didn't think that was the case. If Bill had been avoiding him on purpose, that meant that Bill was trying to keep something from him, therefore he had to know how Harry felt. Just thinking this made Harry shiver -- no one could know how he felt about Ron.

Molly Weasley was not visible from Harry's vantage point, but Hermione and George were. Harry hadn't heard what Hermione said, but George was speaking again.

"…when did you find out?"

"A few days ago. I can't wait to tell Ron. He gets back tomorrow, so I'll tell him then. We'll come over later tomorrow evening. See you then."

"Okay. Bye, Hermione."

Harry sat on the table near the shelves and stared ahead at nothing as he listened to Molly and Hermione exiting the shop. He had not heard everything said, but he had heard enough. It could still be anything, but it was all pointing to one thing. So this was it then. His suspicions had been right. He had lost Ron for good, although he really had never had him to begin with. Once again picking up the boxes, Harry sighed and opened the door with his back so he could enter the main room of the shop.

It had been a little over a year since Harry had discovered he was attracted to Ron. He had yet to say anything. Had he any real courage, he would have gone to Ron and told him how he felt, but he hadn't, so he had no one to blame but himself for his loneliness. He had been too afraid to say anything for fear of rejection. And he was a Gryffindor?

None of that mattered now and, as sad and forlorn as that made Harry feel, he was somewhat relieved. It seemed as though his worry about the unknown had no basis anymore. There was no need to fret about what could never be.

Any hope Harry had held that he and Ron might end up together was now gone. It was as it should be, though, so Harry tried to be happy for Ron and Hermione -- they deserved happiness, and now there was going to be a baby. Harry smiled. No, he wasn't happy, but he would be, and he would be the best uncle ever. He was already a godfather, and he loved Teddy more than anything.

~*~

Walking up the stairs with an armful of items he had picked up at the grocers, Harry looked at his surroundings. It wasn't the nicest looking place he had seen when looking for a flat, and it could use a coat of paint, but it was where Harry called home…about as far away from his hectic daily life in the wizarding world as possible, and that was how Harry wanted it. He loved his world, and would never want to leave it permanently, but he did enjoy his Muggle flat.

His days were spent at the Ministry where he was in his third year as an Auror-in-training. His supervisor was Kingsley Shacklebolt and, despite the man's relentless perfectionism, Harry now understood why Tonks had thought so highly of him -- he was a never-ending wealth of knowledge, and he told the most amazingly vivid stories. Many of them involved Harry's dad and Sirius, and a few of them were about the the Prime Minister, who, according to Kingsley, actually possessed slight magical abilities, although he would never know that fact, at least while he was the Prime Minister. The best story Harry had ever heard was about how the Prime Minister had actually made a letter he had been reading disappear. Kingsley had spent a good hour helping the man look for it, knowing it was long gone. Kingsley had laughed for a good five minutes after telling Harry and Ron. It wasn't nearly as funny thinking about it after the fact, but at the time, Kingsley had had both Ron and Harry in stitches.

Ron was Harry's training partner and they were rarely apart during the day, which never bothered them; the two had far too much fun, and Kingsley had his hands full, but the two had never let him down yet, and they strove daily to make him proud.

"Hello, Harry, dear."

Harry grinned as he came back to the present where his neighbour was smiling at him as only a sweet little old lady who saw him daily would do. If she was not channeling Ms. Figg…

"Hello, Mrs. Sanders. Did you enjoy your morning walk?"

"I did indeed, although it is a bit too cold for my liking. My old bones don't fair so well these days. Bit of rheumatism, you know."

"Yeah, it's not the sort of weather you want to be out in for long, that's for sure."

"Are you having company? Is that sweet little boy coming to see you again? I just love him to pieces."

Harry's smile widened. "I'm going to get him this afternoon and we are going to see Father Christmas tomorrow. I think he'll be here next weekend though, so you'll have to come have tea with us. Teddy will be happy to see you again."

"That sounds lovely, dear, just let me know when."

"I will, Mrs. Sanders. Try to stay warm," Harry said as he watched her opening her door.

"Bye, Harry."

As Harry watched Mrs. Sanders entering her flat, he tried rearranging the bags in his arms. One of them was slowly slipping from his grasp and was only a few seconds away from spilling its contents all over the stairs; it had happened a fair few times, and Harry was almost sure he could still smell the pickles which had splattered all over the stairs and passage way in front of his flat a few weeks earlier.

Reaching his door, Harry gratefully set down the bag that was about to slip from his grasp and shook his arm to get the circulation going. Once his keys were found, he entered the freezing kitchen and set down the other groceries before retrieving the bag from the passage. Next, he turned up the heat and went to the phone to check his messages. Ron had called asking Harry to bring Teddy by Hermione's tomorrow, and as always, Ron's voice was much too loud, but instead of being irritating, it amused Harry. It was just one of those things that made Ron so endearing. He was a wizard through and through, and the ways of Muggles completely flustered him. Harry was amazed Ron still attempted to use the telephone at the Ministry (the Muggle contraption had been installed a year earlier for emergencies when the Prime Minister needed to be contacted), but he knew Ron only used it because it was an easy way to get in touch with him at any time, even if he wasn't at home. Leaving messages for wizards hadn't quite reached the twenty-first century. Harry had been meaning to ask George if he had any ideas regarding this -- someone could make a pretty knut or two if they could invent some way for wizards to leave messages.

After he ate a tomato sandwich and drank a butterbeer, Harry went to check the post: Oliver owed him a letter, and Harry thought he might find a letter from Ginny because she had told George she had some news to tell them -- probably that she and that bloke she had met last year were getting married. Harry hoped she was happy. No matter what else happened, he and Ginny would be the best of friends forever.

No letter from Oliver. A post card from Ginny:

_Having the best time ever. Getting married December 16. You better be there! Love you, Gin_

As if he would miss it.

~*~

As he wrapped his coat more securely around himself and Teddy, Harry thought that perhaps he had used poor judgment when he had decided to walk rather than Apparate to Hermione's flat, but it was nice outdoors, and it was only a few days before Christmas, a time of year Harry loved, especially now that he had a godson. That being said, it was freezing outside, and the last thing Harry wanted was for Teddy to catch cold, so he quickened his pace until he reached The Leaky Cauldron. Once inside, Harry queued for the Floo, and within five minutes, he and Teddy were standing in Hogsmeade.

All around him, Harry watched the dapper-looking wizards and witches as they entered and exited the different establishments: little kids were running round in the snow, their parents trying to keep them in tow; a group of carolers were walking towards him; a Thestral-drawn carriage leaving the shop next door, its inhabitants bundled in their winter cloaks and scarves, packages at their feet. A group of goblins, perhaps on their lunch break from Gringotts, were congregated in the shop opposite; two hags were approaching from his left; a house-elf could be seen carrying a box into the shop next door, and witches and wizards walked to and fro, their varied paths marked in the freshly fallen snow.

It was such a peaceful scene, Harry observed…nothing near what it had been like three years earlier when Ron, Hermione and he had been chased by Death Eaters through Hogsmeade. That night had been eerie with an overwhelming emptiness that had blanketed the small village, but the quiet hadn't lasted, and when the sun next shown on Hogsmeade after the battle, it had looked vastly different, most of its buildings reduced to rubble, its houses set afire. Even using magic, it had taken over two years to rebuild Hogsmeade. Now, Christmas looming, villagers filled the snow-covered streets, the overwhelming stillness of a warm summer night in June of 1998, a mere whisper in the wind.

"Cwismas twee, Uncle Awwy."

"Right you are, Teddy. That's a big tree. We're going to decorate your tree tonight. Won't that be fun?"

"Yes. Gwanma Dwomda has a big twee."

"Yeah, she does. You and I are about to go to see Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, so we'll get to see their tree. I bet they have a few presents for you, as well." Harry grinned as the little eyes on his godson lit up. It was true -- children really did know how to brighten up even the worst moods. How could he remain upset when he was out on such a brisk day with his godson, when they had just seen Father Christmas? There was no place he would rather be.

Teddy looked happy, like a small child who was experiencing his first real Christmas should be. Much to Harry's surprise, Teddy hadn't cried as he sat on Father Christmas's lap, although the little boy hadn't sat still for more than a few seconds, just enough time for him to have his picture taken, then he had looked at Harry with that look that said he was seconds away from crying. Harry couldn't help but grin at the memory. It was a wonder more children didn't scream when placed on a stranger's knee.

Harry had no memories of himself with Father Christmas and he knew it wasn't because he had been too young to remember. His aunt and uncle had never thought he needed to have his picture made, so looking at Dudley's large round face grinning into the camera as he sat on Father Christmas's lap had been as close to Father Christmas as Harry had ever got.

Readjusting the hat on Teddy, Harry looked down at the glossy Muggle picture Teddy held in his hand and thought that Remus and Tonks would have been proud of their son.

As they neared Hermione's flat, Harry thought about going home and putting Teddy down for a kip, and going to see Hermione and Ron later, but he had already told Teddy they were going, and he needed to stop trying to avoid the inevitable: it wasn't going away. Ron and Hermione were going to have a baby, and that left little room for Harry to dream about him and Ron. So that was that, and it wasn't as if Harry had ever thought he and Ron would end up together -- it had been a dream. Now reality faced Harry, and it was just going to take him time to accept it. He would begin by going to see them today, and he would smile and congratulate them; they were his best friends, after all. He only wished he still only wanted Ron as a friend -- that would make things so much easier.

It was funny how they had been best friends for almost nine years, and had worked together for over a year when this newest revelation had made itself known to Harry, yet, in all that time, Harry had never once thought of Ron as anything more than his best mate. They had showered together, slept in close quarters for over a year, and had seen each other at their worst.

All it had taken to change that best friend dynamic was Harry's accidentally hearing Ron as he and Hermione shagged a bit over a year earlier. Never before had Harry been as jealous as he had been that night. He had wanted to be the one underneath Ron, and he had wanted to be the one panting. He had realised he didn't want to be Ron's best mate anymore, and that had changed everything.

Since that night, Harry's life had been in constant upheaval. He had tried valiantly to continue as if nothing had changed, but it had, and he just knew that both Hermione and Ron knew he was hiding something from them. Regardless of what they thought, Harry was being dishonest with himself when he allowed opportunity after opportunity pass him by when he could have told Ron how he felt. If anyone would understand, it would have been Ron, but Harry just hadn't been willing to risk their friendship.

No matter his feelings, Harry had remained a good friend and had played his part as well as he could. At times it was effortless and he thought it possible that everything would work out in the end, but then at other times, his world had felt as if it was coming apart.

It was difficult to see Ron and Hermione laughing and having a good time, and Harry felt awful for feeling so jealous. He wanted his two best friends to be happy, really he did, especially now that there was going to be a baby. It was just going to take time. Part of it was that it had been a bit over a year since he and Ginny had parted ways, and Harry was sulking -- there was no other way to describe it.

Deciding to stop and get something warm to drink, as well as to give himself a few more minutes to compose himself before he had to face Ron, Harry and Teddy entered one of the new shops that had opened a few months earlier. Harry ordered a hot chocolate for Teddy and tea for himself. Setting his packages and godson down, he sat down and took off their coats, gloves and hats. Teddy looked sleepy. Looking at his watch, Harry sighed. He had a few more stops to make yet, but from the look of Teddy, those stops would have to wait. Unfortunately, his going to Hermione's, couldn't.

In less than an hour, Harry was sitting in Hermione's flat, Teddy asleep in Ron's lap, a plushie from his Aunt Hermione in his little hands. Taking the offered cup of tea from Hermione, Harry took a sip and then stood and walked over to the fireplace to warm up. There were both Muggle and wizard photographs on the mantel: one of Fred and George taken not long before Fred died, one of Bill and Fleur from their wedding, and a few of Ron and Hermione. They looked to be in love, and Harry knew they were. The flat was Hermione's, but Ron was over so much that really it was both of theirs. Harry longed to be as happy as his best friends. Not so long ago, he had been happy, but Ginny hadn't, and had left Harry for someone she had met in Paris. To be fair, by that time, Harry had known he had feelings for Ron, and Ginny had known she wasn't enough for Harry, so it had been for the best that she left.

Returning to the sofa, Harry picked up the Quidditch magazine from the coffee table and began thumbing through it as he tried not to listen to Ron's and Hermione's whispers. They were probably discussing how they were going to tell him about the baby.

"I think I'll go put Teddy in my room and let you catch Ron up with what he missed at the Ministry while he was in Sicily."

Harry looked up and nodded towards Hermione as she picked the sleeping Teddy up after Ron had kissed him on the forehead. The little boy turned his head and opened his sleepy eyes briefly, but closed them again and went back to sleep. Harry knew Teddy would sleep for a few hours; it had been a long day for him.

"Don't forget to put in his dragon plushie; he'll not be happy if he wakes up and doesn't see it." Harry took out his wand, summoned the plushie from his coat pocket and handed it to Hermione.

"Aww what a cute plushie. I think Teddy has you wrapped around his little finger," said Hermione, a slight smirk on her face as she ascended the stairs.

"Yeah well, little kids do that to you," Harry said, a bit of sadness in his voice. "I love it when he smiles at me; there's nothing like it, Hermione." She nodded and continued up the stairs, Teddy safely ensconced in her arms. Harry knew she was going to make a terrific mother.

"Teddy's lucky to have you, you know. Andromeda, well, she's a bit stodgy," said Ron.

Harry turned to Ron and made himself smile. He needed to be a good friend instead of a lovesick hormonal teenager. He was twenty-one, after all, and it was time he acted like it.

"Yeah, but she's good to him. Andromeda loves Teddy, and that is what matters. He's gonna grow up feeling loved." And Harry would make sure that was the case. He knew all too well how it felt to be loathed as a child, and he wouldn't wish that for anyone. What Ron said was true -- Andromeda wasn't the most pleasant of women, but she loved Teddy and was doing a wonderful job raising him. It had to be difficult for her, having lost her husband then her daughter and son-in-law all within months of one another. Harry took Teddy on the weekends to give Andromeda some time to herself, and it seemed as though both Harry and Teddy loved their time together.

"Yeah, and loved he is. So how are you? We haven't seen you much recently on the weekends," Ron said as he sat down in the chair by the fire.

"I took Teddy to see Minerva two weekends ago; she doted on him, and Hagrid took him up on Sirius's motorbike. Your dad did a really good job restoring it."

"You actually let Hagrid take Teddy up…in the air?"

Harry laughed at Ron's incredulous look. "Well, yeah. I mean, he did take me across half of England when I was fifteen months old and I came out of it okay."

"Yeah, but still, I…that shocks me. You're so protective of him."

And that was the truth. Harry was overly protective of Teddy. What Ron didn't and never would know was that had it not been for Minerva, Teddy would have never got on the bike with Hagrid. It had taken a few years off of Harry's life as it was. Harry had a feeling that this was only the beginning. If Teddy was anything like his father, mother and godfather, he was going to be a handful.

"Yeah well, I've been told I need to loosen up a bit."

"Let me guess…Snape?"

"Yeah." Harry shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes at Ron's usual facial expression when the name of Snape came up.

"Who would have ever thought he would say that to you? I tell you, he's not the same person he was before Nagini bit him; a bit scary, really. But he's right. You are rather uptight; you need to get out and have some fun while you still can. Ginny has moved on; you should, as well."

Harry glared. He didn't feel like hearing how non-existent his love life was from the one person he longed to be with.

"So what do you propose I do?" Harry asked as he saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye. Ron had also seen her, and Harry watched them communicating silently as she descended the stairs. Turning away, Harry stood and walked over to the window looking out at the small garden Hermione was in the process of starting.

"Open your eyes for one thing, and then say what it is you want."

"And what is that supposed to mean, _Ron_?" Harry asked, a bit flustered by the question and Ron's demeanor. He wondered what Ron would do if he did find out what or who Harry wanted.

"It means," Hermione said from the stairs, "that you need to look at what is in front of you and realise that what you want is what he wants."

Harry whipped his head around towards the stairs and opened his mouth, but couldn't get any words out. She couldn't know, could she? But…the baby? She and Ron were looking at him a bit oddly. Harry was sure he was missing something. By the look on Hermione's face, and on Ron's, Harry was fairly certain that things were about to become interesting, but…oh, this was bad.

"Um?" Harry's eyes kept traveling between the two, his face becoming red, and his anger building. This wasn't funny.

"Harry, Ron wants to bugger you, and you want to bugger him, so I say get to it."

As Hermione continued descending the stairs, she looked at Harry as if he were being chastised. Harry was confused. He looked at Ron and found that his best friend's face was now also several shades of red.

"What? But…what about you two? Aren't the two of you having a baby?"

"A ba-- baby?" Ron sputtered.

"Um, Harry, Ron and I haven't shagged in almost a year, so no, we are not going to have a baby."

"But then what were you and George talking about yesterday in the joke shop? I thought you were telling him that you were going to have a baby, and that you were going to tell Ron today."

"Um, no, Harry, Ron and I are definitely not going to have a baby. How in the world did you get that from what you overheard? How could you have thought that? Really, Harry. _Fleur_ is going to have a baby; she just found out last week, and I told Ron when he got home. That is what you overheard George and me talking about."

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He felt extremely foolish, yet he also felt better than he had in a long time. Ron and Hermione weren't going to have a baby, and they weren't even together. And Ron wanted him? Oh Merlin. Harry turned to face Ron.

"I feel stupid, but it's an honest mistake, right?" Harry grinned sheepishly and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Is Hermione right? Do you really want to be with me?" This had to be the most awkward situation Harry had ever found himself in.

Ron swallowed before nodding.

Merlin. This wasn't happening. Yes, Harry wanted it to be true, more than anything, but never had he envisioned this reality; it was dreamlike. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but Ron saved him from speaking.

"Um, wanna go for a walk?"

All Harry could manage was a nod. This had been a dream for over a year.

"Okay, yeah," Harry finally muttered. He might be twenty-one, but he felt about the same as he had felt when he had first realised he liked Cho. With Ginny, it had always been so easy and he had never been nervous around her, but now, he felt like a teenager again. He didn't want to mess this up. He wanted him and Ron to work. He turned and looked at Hermione. "Will you listen for Teddy?"

"Certainly; we'll be fine. You two take your time."

It wasn't difficult to notice the satisfied smile on Hermione's face. Harry would have to thank her later.

Once both were outside, Harry stopped, hearing Ron walking towards him in the snow.

"But you and Hermione…" Why was Harry so intent on making this not happen?

"Yeah, me and Hermione were together. We shagged for a while and decided we're better as friends. She's been trying to get me to tell you how I feel for months now. Um, you do have feelings for me, yeah? I mean, Hermione keeps saying you do, and sometimes I think I see it, but do you?"

A stifled laugh didn't quite stay unheard. It seemed as though he hadn't been the only clueless one. "Yeah, I do." Harry felt like looking down or up, anywhere other than at Ron, but he was an adult and he was going to act like it. He did put his hands in his pockets again to keep them from fidgeting, though.

"We could go to my flat and talk if you want. I want to do this right, Harry. What I really want to do is kiss you and do other things to you."

So much for any thought of taking things slow, but Harry and Ron were already the best of friends, so it wasn't as if they had to get to know each other. Harry really wanted to be underneath Ron, so he nodded, but then sighed as he looked back towards the flat. "I'd like that but Teddy's gonna wake up before long and we have to go to Andromeda's, so we can't go to your flat." Harry's breath caught in his throat when he felt a body press up against his from behind. He closed his eyes and leant back into the warmth.

"What about tomorrow? Are you still going to Hogwarts?"

The look in Ron's eyes was making Harry harder than he already was. Ron wanted him. He sighed.

"Yeah, and I can't say no." Oh, but he wanted to; they would understand, wouldn't they? No, they wouldn't, and he knew it.

"Well we could--"

Before Ron could finish his thought, Harry turned around and pressed his lips against Ron's. Wrapping his arms around Ron, he pulled him flush to him, and began grinding their bodies together. The kiss grew, and both of their jumpers came off and ended up in a pile by the steps. Harry backed away, panting.

"You're okay with this, yeah?" His breathing was heavy and he really hoped Ron was as into this as he was because he was achingly hard and didn't fancy a trip to Andromeda's in this condition.

There was no audible reply. Instead, Ron kissed Harry and lowered him onto the snow, covering him with his body. Soon the rest of their clothing disappeared, and their bodies began rubbing against each other.

Harry gasped as he felt Ron's body weight pressing against him. It was exquisite -- better than anything he had ever felt before. It was freezing, the wind was fierce, and it had begun to snow again, but the only thing he thought about was how he was about to have Ron inside of him, and that thought alone was almost enough to make his cock explode. His musings were interrupted when he felt something cold enter him. He was now on his side, so he guessed Ron had stuck his finger up his arse, a sodding cold finger, but it was Ron's sodding cold finger, so that was okay. Then he felt as something else entered him.

"What are you putting in my arse?" Harry thought he and Ron were probably going to make quite the image for anyone unfortunate enough to walk upon them -- an arse whipping itself back and forth and up and down on top of another arse.

"Don't worry, Harry, it'll make you feel warm. I'm getting you ready for me; just some stuff I had in my jeans."

"You carry around lube with you?"

"When you're around, I do."

Oh damn. Harry was so close he had to make himself stop shaking. He had to wait until Ron was inside of him. "Get on with it then."

Harry bucked up when he felt something wet sliding over his opening, and gasped when his arse was slapped.

"Damn, Harry, that hurt."

"What happened?"

"When you bucked back, you hit my nose."

"Oh, sorry. You should warn me then before you stick your tongue up my arse."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm about to stick my tongue up your arse."

"Mm sounds good." This time, however, Ron had Harry pinned to the ground, preventing him from any movement, but it didn't prevent Harry from screaming, which he did. He could feel Ron spreading his legs farther apart, and as Harry felt himself tighten, Ron's movements sped up, and soon, that lovely tongue was erratic and accompanied by pants and grunts as Ron was showing the signs of impending orgasm.

As Harry let go, he heard Ron string together a list of expletives before screaming as his own orgasm overtook him. When Harry recovered enough to catch his breath, he collapsed on the ground, his arms making half circles in the snow, which now wasn't that cold; it felt rather nice in fact. Harry felt Ron remove himself, so he turned over and sat up, facing Ron.

"Damn, that was intense."

"Yeah. I hope you aren't too tired. I know we don't have long, but I really want to make love to you."

Merlin. So did Harry, more than anything, so he nodded and began crawling over to Ron, his knees in the snow, moving through his freezing ejaculate.

About that time, they heard the door to the house opening and then a loud sigh.

"Don't you boys think you could choose a better locale to bugger? What if we have company? I cringe to think of Minerva or Andromeda walking up and seeing the two of you as you are. And what about Teddy? What if he walked outside and saw the two of you? You two are so daft. Inside, right now. Use the shower, the guest room, I don't care, but stay out of my room, and if you wake up Teddy, I say you deserve it for being so stupid."

Harry and Ron disentangled themselves, and sat up, glaring at Hermione. They must have made a lovely picture: two young men sitting beside each other, naked, cocks beginning to harden, their legs intertwined. Oh yes, and they both looked properly sated and mortified.

"I put up a repelling charm so no one approaching from outside the wards could see, Hermione, I'm not stupid, you know."

Harry turned towards a shivering Ron. No, they definitely weren't stupid.

"We should go have a shower; you're shivering, and I want you in me, so let's go." Harry surprised himself with how forward he was being, but he guessed he had waited for so long, and now that it was so close, he was beyond caring how he acted. Standing, Harry pulled Ron to his feet and the two picked up their clothes and walked past Hermione, who was glaring at them.

"Nice arse, Harry."

Harry looked over his shoulder and gave Hermione a huge grin. "Sorry, this arse is Ron's."

"Right you are," said Ron, possessively.

Harry leant into Ron as he felt the broad body wrapping itself around his smaller frame, and they both looked at Hermione and smiled. As embarrassing as this was, if not for Hermione, they might still be playing stupid with each other.

Once they were in the bathroom, which just so happened to be by Hermione's room, Ron placed silencing and locking charms. Teddy's afternoon naps usually lasted three hours, so they had about two and a half hours.

Turning on the water, Ron stepped in and pulled Harry in after him and immediately pressed Harry up against the wall and told him to spread his legs. The smaller perky arse contracted a few times, and Ron covered Harry's backside with his chest. The water sprayed over them.

Harry turned his head and met Ron in a kiss that soon turned into much more, and somewhere in between the kisses, Harry was turned around so he was facing Ron, and they began to grind into each other, neither talking, but panting and moaning, not able to get enough of one another.

Ron then lowered himself until he was eye-level with Harry's rather large cock and sucked on the end of it and licked the underside for a few seconds before he took as much of it as he could into his mouth and tried to swallow. He gagged a few times and Harry tried to tell him to stop, but couldn't; it felt so good.

Harry felt his legs give way almost immediately, but Ron's large arms held him up. Harry was tightening and he knew he was about to come into Ron's mouth. He wanted it to last longer, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Gonna come." Harry lost control and began sliding down the wall, jerking as he went. He thought he heard Ron coughing, but he couldn't be sure. Next he knew, Ron and him were lying on the shower floor, both breathing fast and hard. "I don't think I can move. I feel as though I could kip right here." None of the previous blow jobs he had been given had ever felt like this, Harry thought to himself as he smiled at Ron.

"Yeah, me too, but we should probably shower before Teddy starts crying."

"Yeah." They remained on the floor for several minutes, kissing and touching each other, but eventually Harry got to his feet and helped Ron up. Not a second later, Harry found himself in Ron's arms, Ron's hardening cock rubbing against him. They both began rocking into each other and moving around the shower, their movements slow and gentle, as if the two were dancing. Harry leant his head on Ron's shoulder.

"Why did we wait so long, Harry?"

"Don't know. I guess we're stubborn?"

"Yeah, and stupid gits."

"I like the way you hold me; makes me feel so safe." Harry felt as Ron began to lead him around the shower in a slow dance. It was everything he had ever wanted. There were still things he and Ron had not done that they would be doing soon, but this -- dancing in the shower -- was what Harry knew would stand out about today. He might achieve a world record by having more orgasms than anyone else, and he might feel better than he had ever felt before when Ron sank into him, but none of that would compare to being held in Ron's arms and being led around the shower, water spraying over them, their slick bodies touching. It had been his dream, and it was coming true.

Then Harry felt as Ron lifted him, and he wrapped his legs around Ron and began kissing him. He could feel Ron carrying him around the shower, and when Ron began to hum in Harry's ear, Harry again placed his head on Ron's shoulder. He somehow fell asleep.

He felt Ron kissing him, and it woke him.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not long. I would have let you sleep longer but we don't have a lot of time before Teddy wakes, and I want to know if you wanted to do anything else, or wait?"

Harry lifted his head and smiled. "I wish we could take our time."

"Yeah, me too."

"I really want you, Ron."

"Then come on. I want to do this properly."

Harry clung to Ron, and a few seconds later, the two were in Hermione's guest bedroom, and Harry was looking into blue eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you Harry, so tell me to stop if I do, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Harry said as he continued to stare into Ron's eyes.

Harry then felt as Ron lowered him to the bed, and then as he inserted his fingers and stretched him. It felt so good. Harry was so tired, yet this felt amazing. He would want to be more active in future, but this time he would allow Ron to do all the work…and what wonderful work it was.

"You don't mind if I restrain your hands do you, Harry? I want to drive you mad with need."

Oh Merlin no Harry didn't mind; he had dreamed of being underneath Ron for so long, and just thinking about Ron tying him up was sending his cock into a frenzy.

"You can do anything you want to me, Ron." At a later date, Harry might think twice before saying such a thing, but at this moment, he would allow Ron to do with him what he wanted.

When he felt his hands being tied together above his head, he momentarily panicked, but he knew Ron would never hurt him so he gave himself over completely to the feelings of impending sexual gratification.

When he felt a pillow being placed underneath his hips, Harry swallowed and closed his eyes not hardly believing this was about to happen.

"Breathe in and out, Harry. Don't forget to breathe."

Ron was caressing Harry's lower back as he lowered himself into Harry, and Harry felt as if he was about to pass out from the sheer perfection of having Ron inside him. He must have begun to moan because he heard Ron telling him that his pleas were making Ron harder.

When Ron was thrusting in and out at a fairly quick pace, Harry threw his head back and began to moan and grunt as he felt his body begin to seize; he was sure he was about to explode -- the pressure was almost too much, and Harry felt his eyes burn as tears fought to escape. When his orgasm came, he let out a loud scream and the tears did begin to fall as he heard a matching scream.

When he could think again, and once his hands were freed, Harry crawled out from under Ron, which wasn't as easy as he had thought it would be, and sat up, waiting for his breath to return to normal. Looking down at Ron, who was still spread out on the bed, breathing erratically, Harry slapped the bare arse and laughed when Ron turned his head and smirked.

"Don't start anything you can't finish."

Damn. Those words went straight to Harry's cock.

Almost as if on cue, they heard crying. Harry got off the bed.

"I need my clothes." In a few seconds, Harry pulled on his pants and trousers, and then kissed a naked Ron. "Sorry I have to go, but Teddy and I have a date to decorate a Christmas tree with Andromeda, and she'll raise Merlin from the dead with her worry if we don't show up on time."

"Yeah, she is a bit over protective of you two, but I can understand why. We lost Fred, and that's hard enough, but she lost her husband and daughter. I can't imagine."

"Yeah, it's been hard on her, and sometimes I think it would be better if she didn't have Teddy because she is still so upset about losing Ted and Tonks, but if she didn't have Teddy, she really would have nothing. She's a good grandmother to Teddy, and he's going to grow into a fine young man that his parents would be proud of," Harry said as he pulled on his jumper. He smiled when Ron stood and ran his hand down the side of his face.

"You're a good godfather, Harry. Teddy's really lucky to have you."

Ron then kissed Harry and then dressed himself so he could walk Harry out. When the two made it to the stairs, they saw that Hermione was playing with Teddy on the floor, toys surrounding them.

"Did you boys have a good time?"

Harry smirked as he met her eyes. "We did. Thanks for taking care of Teddy." Harry picked his godson up and hugged him. "Are you ready to go see your grandmother?"

"Oh yay, yes Teddy want to go. Byee, An Mineee."

"Bye, sweetie. Have fun tonight with the tree."

"Okay. Bye, Uncle Won."

"Bye, Teddy. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Harry set Teddy down and put on his coat and gloves as he watched Hermione helping Teddy with his coat, hat and gloves, then shrank the purchases from earlier in the day, Teddy's pictures from his visit with Father Christmas, and the new jumper, robes, and plushie that Ron and Hermione had got for Teddy, then picked up Teddy and walked to the door.

"Bye, you two. Thanks, Hermione, I owe you."

"Yeah, you do."

"Bye, Ron." It was somewhat awkward with Teddy in his arms, and Harry wasn't quite sure if he should do this, but he walked over to Ron and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "I'll never forget today."

"Neither will I, Harry."

As he and Teddy walked down the steps, and after he put Teddy on the ground, Harry turned back again and looked at Ron. He had arrived a few hours earlier, not altogether unhappy, but not happy, either. Now, a few hours later, he was as happy as he had ever been. He had got what he wanted: his dream had come true -- he had wanted Ron for over a year, and Ron had wanted him, as well. He opened his mouth and nothing came out, but he saw Ron nod and break out into a huge grin. Harry smiled, then turned around and left.

The End

_I just found out some completely horrible news: simons_flower passed away this morning. She was an amazing writer who loved her Harry and Ron. Actually, I think her main love was Harry/Ron/Hermione, but the reason I enjoyed her fic so much was because of her Harry and Ron. I was fortunate to be the one who wrote for her in the Best Mates Christmas of 2007 at Live Journal, which is a funny story: When assignments were sent out, we were all assigned to write a fic for simons_flower, by mistake of course. I knew that I really, really wanted to write the prompts she had given, and plus, I thought it would be super cool to write for her. So then I found out that I was the one who was to write for her. So tonight, in place of my usual update of my fic, WLCs, I am posting the fic I wrote for her in November 2007, and I am not making any edits. If any need to be made, I'll come back and do them later, but tonight, I want to post it as it was posted for her in December of 2007. We'll miss you, Trisha._


End file.
